HeroScape: Closure
by Eluamous Nailo
Summary: The heroes have advanced into the Uncharted Swamp, where they meet a kyrie named Riken. This new Kyrie wishes to see Valhalla returned to its former glory, and pledges to fight alongside the heroes. With Utgar growing stronger the hope for victory is slowly draining. The End of the war is coming, and the conflict grows more heated.


The marshlands were tainted. Riken hacked his way through the brush as he followed the putrid scent through the swamps. There was a Marro Hive somewhere around here, and Riken swore by his wings he would destroy it. "This war is destroying the world, and no kyrie can see past their own ass to do anything about it." The boy grumbled as he pushed into a clearing. He looked out into the trees to find thick webbing. "Damned spiders." he turned and headed off to the west, resuming hacking his way through the trees. Eventually he came to the top of a cliff overlooking a wet marshland. There, in the ravine, sprouted a Marro Hive. Riken smiled, but that smiled turned into a groan as he heard rustling in the brush behind him. A pack of goat spiders emerged from the brush, ignoring Riken and gathering on the side of the cliff. They stared at the hive, unmoving.

"Have you ladies come to help me destroy this thing?" Riken asked as he drew his sword. The spiders clicked excitedly him, and he opened his wings. "then let's head down there and get a closer look." He flew over the cliff as the spiders climbed down the wall behind him. Riken landed at the edge of the water where the hive rested. The putrid stench of hatching marro hit Riken like a mace strike. He gagged as he folded his wings and drew his sword. The spiders were behind him as he waded into the water to attack the hive. Riken hacked and slashed at the side of the hive, leaving gaping wounds that seemed to close as soon as he inflicted them.

The hive gurgled and spit out three small creatures, they walked on four legs and sniffed the ground. The creatures' heads all shifted into Riken's direction. "Damn." Riken shifted his attention to the creatures as they charged. Riken blocked the first attack with his blade, but the second made clean contact with his offhand. The spiders lunged forward and sunk their fangs into the remaining nagrubs while Riken wrenched the other from his arm. An explosion rocked the hive, knocking Riken backwards. The spiders immediately withdrew. they stood behind Riken who turned to face this new target.

"Nice shot, Major." said a female voice. A kyrie flew forward, her wings were metallic and she carried a large spear. A group advanced behind her. A man with a metallic arm marched forward, followed closely by a warrior in purple, and a machine. They descended on the hive, but stopped when they saw the bodies of the fallen marro. "Someone's been here, recently." The kyrie relayed. "Some of these look like they were killed by the spiders, but this one has blade wounds." The metal-armed man muttered. "Could it be Aquilla?" Riken took this chance and stepped out from behind his cliff. The spiders followed behind. "Ladies and gentlemen. I have the answers to your questions." They all turned and Riken found himself on the wrong end of several weapons. He spoke quickly. "My name is Riken. The spiders and I came to destroy the marro hive. I highly suggest you let me go. They're a bit antsy about your arrival." The spiders hissed, and the squad lowered its weapons. "My blade isn't strong enough to destroy this hive, but with the weapons you're carrying, we may have a chance." The female kyrie nodded her head. "I'm Raelin, this is Sergeant Drake, Major Q10 and Shiori." she gestured to the man, the machine, and the warrior in turn. "One more big attack on this hive should destroy it. Everyone get in formation. Riken, lead the spiders away so they aren't hurt." Raelin's orders came with the authority of a kyrie commander, so Riken took flight and led the spiders back up the cliff. These new allies seemed quite capable, and Riken watched as they coordinated their attacks to destroy the hive. First came Q10's missile, then Drake and Raelin began cutting near the blast site while Shiori popped the bubbling marro eggs. Soon the hive started to crumble. Riken turned and saw the spiders walk away. He nodded his thanks before flying back down to the allies. "You all make a good team." Riken admitted as he landed next them.

"We've been doing this for years, kid." Sergeant Drake responded. "Now, what are you doing the middle of an uncharted swamp?" The group began to walk. Riken tagged along with them cautiously. "I came after the war moved here. I sensed an unnatural presence growing throughout the swamp, and then I found the marro hives." Riken relayed as he moved to walk beside the group. "This war is destroying the planet, and I want to do my part to restore the place to the way it was." Raelin spoke up then, "Jandar does too. Utgar's army is polluting this place and growing stronger. We need to eliminate these hives to have any hope of winning this war." Riken thought on this for a moment. "If Jandar wants to salvage what is left of Valhalla, then I will fight by his side." Riken opened his wings. "Though I suppose I should meet him first."


End file.
